


Unbearably Bearable

by Nooty



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: At least in theory it is, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 11:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nooty/pseuds/Nooty
Summary: “You don’t get to feign ignorance because you’re too immature to have a conversation like an adult!”“I’m the one being immature? You threatened to hit me with your shoe!”“Because you’re being unbearable!”“If I’m so unbearable, why are you still here?” Jenny gaped at him utterly bewildered.In which Jenny is falling in love, hard and pizza is consumed...
Relationships: Jenny Calendar/Rupert Giles
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Unbearably Bearable

**Author's Note:**

> Eek, I did a thing. Testing the water because normally I hate writing such fluffy things. But sometimes you just have to go with it and see what happens. 
> 
> Obviously this is inspired by the countless other works I've read and adore. 
> 
> All mistakes are my own incompetence as per usual but hopefully you enjoy it...

It was long after dark, the moon high in the sky. Jenny Calendar stretched her back out, wincing as it cracked. She really needs to get Snyder to invest in better quality chairs before her back decides to cease functioning altogether. With a glance at the clock, Jenny’s eyes went wide. Almost six hours hunched over a desk grading papers. No wonder she’s stiff as a board. Next time, she really must prioritise her actual, bill-paying job instead of scouring the net for useful information that could help the kids with their latest big bad. Oh, who is she kidding? If there’s a chance she could help them in any way at all, she’ll bend over backwards to do so. Spine permitting of course. 

The rumbling of her stomach quickly captured her attention. Definitely going to have to take a detour to grab a takeout on the way home, nutrition be damned. At the thought of a deliciously greasy dinner, Jenny quickly set about locking up the lab for the night. The crackling of the static from the monitors once they’ve gone dark is one of her favourite noises. It’s just so… satisfying. Like affirmation that the job is done when the screen is dark. With a few folders shelved on the bookcase and a flick of the light switch, Jenny Calendar is out of the building.

Jenny has formed a habit of always passing the library on her way out, peeking through the window to see if there’s anyone in there. Sometimes it’s dark and empty, or there’s a research party going on that she may join. Other times there’s a particularly violent training session. That’s when you tend to give the Library a wide berth. One time, she’d watched Buffy punch the Watcher across the room with such force, she’d feared it’d been a fatal blow. Mercifully, that wasn’t the case and the Watcher lived to tell the tale. Looking into the window on this fine Thursday evening, there’s a dim orange glow coming from the musty cave. There’s no sign of anyone, perhaps she’d better investigate.

Tentatively, Jenny pushed the door open and stepped into the familiar space. It’s strangely eery at night, all the shadows cast by the bookshelves create spaces for evil to lurk. She spots Giles’ trademark tweed jacket on the back of one of the chairs and smiles. Of course, the Watcher will be here diligently researching whatever evil the Hellmouth has scheduled. Such a nerd. The man is huddled in his office, nose practically touching the pages of the text in his hands. Jenny leant casually on the doorframe with a loving smirk, waiting for Giles to acknowledge her presence.

After a minute or so of watching him, her patience runs out and she clears her throat loudly. In a mess of limbs, Giles flailed with a frightened yelp, which is an endless source of amusement. She’d shared this secret pleasure with Willow who had agreed that it was hilarious to startle the Watcher and they now had competitions as to who could scare Giles the most. Of course, the Librarian kept asking them to stop. Apparently, they were trying to ‘test the integrity of his heart’ and ‘taking years off his life’ in the process. Perhaps if the reaction weren’t so funny, they’d be dissuaded but as it stands, there’s not a chance in hell. 

“Hey, I get that reaction from men all the time,” she laughed, arms folded watching Giles trying to scramble back some of his dignity.

“Y-yes well,” he stammered reaching for the book off the floor. God, she’d nearly given him a heart attack. “I-I wasn’t expecting company.” Jenny examines him carefully. He looks stressed. Not in a ‘flustered and yet kinda cute’ way but more of a ‘the world is about to end in a matter of hours’ way.

“What’s got you here this late anyway? New unspeakable evil rearing it’s ugly head or just a plain old demon?” She perched on the edge of his desk, shoving a few dusty looking books that smelled mouldy out of the way.

“Just research, as always,” Giles sighed, reaching for his glasses to clean them. “The Hellmouth has been uncharacteristically quiet as of late and Buffy seems to be having prophetic dreams again. I-it could very well be a false alarm but… I daren’t chance it.” He replaced the glasses on his face, finally realising that Jenny was in fact sitting in front of him and not an exhaustion-fuelled hallucination. That’s at least mildly reassuring. He quickly checked his watch; _good gracious, is it really that late_? “W-Why are you here at this hour?”

“I was just on my way out actually. Spent the evening reading papers that should’ve been graded a month ago. One of the many joys of adult life.” Giles nods in response, straightening up the closest pile of books. Whatever is going on has him worried. Not that Rupert is known for his talent in small talk, but usually she can exchange some playful banter before he dives back into whatever it is he’d been doing. And she usually has his undivided attention unless the Slayer is in the room, which she’s fairly certain isn’t the case tonight. She inspects him closely, eyes raking over him from head to toe. The dark circles under his eyes and slightly deeper lines on his face are definite causes for concern. “You know communication is a key element of any effective, healthy relationship?”

“Y-yes, so I’m told,” Giles countered coldly. “W-wait… r-relationship?”

“Rupert, what do you think has been happening here for the past few months?” Giles resembles a deer in the headlights. He shakes his head slowly followed by an awkward shrug. It would’ve been funny if Jenny weren’t so hurt. How can he be so… what the fuck is wrong with him? Suddenly, she’s not in the mood for Rupert’s crap tonight. Hopping off the desk she crossed her arms with a fierce scowl. Even after a good few moments, Giles doesn’t even notice, nor give any signal that he’d heard her and it’s starting to make her blood boil. Why does he have to be so fucking infuriating? “So, you’re seriously telling me that we’re just ‘colleagues’? Because _if_ that’s what you’re about to say, you’d better shut up or I will club you to death with my shoe!”

“J-Jenny I…t-that’s not… I-I,” Giles tried, seriously not wanting to be hit anymore tonight. He’d likely have deep bruises for days after Buffy’s training session earlier and he really doesn’t want to be attacked by Jenny’s killer shoe. The heels on those could literally impale him. “I’m sorry, I-I’m just a bit… preoccupied. W-we’ll talk about this some other time.”

“You don’t get to feign ignorance because you’re too immature to have a conversation like an adult!”

“I’m the one being immature? You threatened to hit me with your shoe!”

“Because you’re being unbearable!”

“If I’m so unbearable, why are you still here?” Jenny gaped at him utterly bewildered. Why? Seriously? Amoeba on Saturn can see why. Change of tactic.

“When was the last time you left the library and went home?” Shrug. “Went to bed?” Another blank look. “Consumed anything that wasn’t tea?” At least Rupert had the decency to look sheepish. “Get your coat, I’m taking you home.” She silences any protests with a powerful glare and watched him quickly gather his stuff with a triumphant smirk. Point one to Calendar. Oh, and there was still a whole conversation to be had about that little comment Rupert decided to make earlier, but there’s no point even trying when he’s cranky and she’s hungry. It’ll end up with one of them saying something hurtful, probably Rupert (though not a guarantee), and that won’t help.

In an ideal world, she wouldn’t care this much. She’d just leave him to rot with his musty old books and go home. Wouldn’t that be so much simpler?

*****

Instead of simple, Jenny now finds herself in Giles’ living room and she’s not sure how she feels about that. Of course, she’s been over here before, a few times now. Rupert’s never been over to hers though, something about having him in her space would just be a bit overwhelming. So instead, she can invade his. She sat awkwardly at one end of the sofa while Rupert fussed with his tea making rituals. She had tried to get him to just sit down while she ordered pizza, but he’d been insistent that tea was the first order of business. At which point, her stomach had continued producing dying whale sounds, leading Jenny to order food anyway, reminding him afterwards that tea is not a coping mechanism for life. To be fair to Rupert, coffee is a go to for Jenny, so she can’t be too judgemental. Those in glass houses shouldn't throw stones.

Eventually, Giles set down a cup of tea in front of her and plopped onto the other end of the sofa. There’s too much space between them. Jenny wants to wrap him up in her arms and hold him close like the precious thing he is. But she’s still irritated at him. Talk first, snuggles later.

“I ordered pizza,” she informed him, fiddling with her blouse collar. His only response was a stiff nod. “I’m still mad by the way.”

“Yes, I had noticed,” Giles grumbled, taking a sip of his tea.

“Would you like to know why I’m mad?”

“I have a feeling I’m about to be made acutely aware.”

“I’m mad for several reasons. Primarily because my idiot boyfriend puts research before his own health and wellbeing.”

“Says the woman who considers a whole box of breakfast cereal to be a suitable evening meal?”

“Uh, you’re not talking now, you’re listening and there will be a quiz so pay attention.” Giles turned to face her with an exasperated look. “Where was I? My idiot boyfriend deciding that he is in fact a robot that does not need to eat, or sleep. For a guy that despises computers with every fibre of his being, you sure behave like one.”

“I resent that-”

“Still talking,” Jenny raised a finger to silence him. Giles quickly shut his mouth and swallowed thickly, much to her satisfaction. “There is no nasty evil, there’s no impending apocalypse and yet, Mr. Giles seems to think it’s necessary to work himself into the ground to make sure that he’s completely on top of everything, like a total control freak. Don’t you dare interrupt.” She takes a deep breath while Giles bows his head, staring at his knees. He looks almost pathetic, like a schoolboy being chastised for running in the corridor. “You’re not a computer Rupert, you’re a mortal man, meaning that sleep and sustenance are essential for you to keep breathing.”

“Jenny, I-I hardly think a couple of late nights warrants this, it’s not as if I’m about to-”

“You’re right, at this precise moment you are absolutely right. But what if you keep doing it? What if I let you get away with it now and you end up doing yourself real damage because you’re so tired? Are you aware of the health implications of prolonged periods with no sleep? What if you’re on patrol with Buffy and get killed because you didn’t clock something you normally would’ve? What if you pass out because of low blood sugar and end up cracking your head and giving yourself brain damage?”

“You’re being a tad overdramatic and, dare I say, hypocritical, dear. I am more than capable of taking care of myself, I assure you.”

“I’m not being overdramatic and we’re so not talking about me right now! Those are realistic scenarios that come well within your job description and I couldn’t stand anything happening to you! If I show up to work one day and find out that you got yourself killed because you’re an idiot, then I swear to every known deity, I’ll personally bring you back to shout at you for being a dipshit!” She’s near hysterics now which is mortifying. That was a far too emotional display, especially for poor Rupert. The man is terrible at dealing with little performances like that on a good day when he’s not half asleep. Goddamn him and his irresponsible, pig-headed behaviour! She shouldn’t even be letting him upset her. “I’m done. You may now ask questions.”

“You really worry about things like that?” He sounds confused. Why is he confused? What about that little outburst is confusing? Is he concussed again? Fuck, what if he is and he didn’t mean any of it because he’s got real brain damage so he can’t remember things? No, that’s ridiculous. This whole situation is ridiculous. She slaps his arm in response. It takes a moment but Giles’ lips curl upwards in a gentle smile.

“I’m sorry,” he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Noted. Pending acceptance.” She smiled back at him. What’s she going to do with him?

*****

“You know, you’ll get indigestion if you insist on scoffing food that quickly,” Giles reminds her with a smirk. Jenny reached over and picked up another piece of pizza and started munching. Giles recognised her resolve and smiled broadly. She really is as stubborn as him, if not more so.

“Jus’ because you eat like a snail,” Jenny grumbles around a mouthful of deliciously greasy goodness. If he had the energy, Giles would object. Instead, he settles back on the sofa, allowing Jenny to continue her savage destruction uninterrupted. He had absolutely no idea that someone so tiny could eat so much. Where does it all go? She must have hollow legs, as his mother would say.

Upon reaching a natural pause, Jenny shuffled closer to Giles cautiously. They don’t really do casual hugs or holding hands, but something about him just seems so snuggly right now. Cuddling up to his side seemed to startle him at first, he’s not usually one for physical affection and she doubts he ever has been. Gently, so not to spook him, Jenny wrapped her arms around his broad frame. Last time she tried to get a cuddle, he nearly stuck to the ceiling. He’d been so jittery and all ‘repressed British guy refusing to have emotions’ about it, but she knew that with time, she’d win in the end and convert him to the dark side. Mind you, Rupert’s the only person she’s ever been with and wanted to remotely snuggle. That thought alone is terrifying. Feeling one of his strong arms around her shoulder, Jenny grinned. She knew he’s really a big softy at heart.

It’s the safest place in the world, Rupert’s arms. Resting her head against his chest, she sighs and listens to his heart thrumming steadily beneath her ear. A heart she knows belongs to her, even if words have yet to confirm it. If anything were to happen to it…

“I’m sorry,” Giles whispers, pressing a soft kiss to the top of her head. “I didn’t mean to upset you earlier.”

“It’s okay,” Jenny reassured him, still reeling in the affection from that one tiny gesture. “Well, it’s not and we do need to talk about it but not now.”

“You’re not my colleague,” Giles explains quietly. What part of ‘not now’ did he fail to grasp? “You’re my… partner. No, that came out wrong. I-I mean…”

“Girlfriend?” Jenny offers, quirking an eyebrow at him. If he dares respond with anything other than…

“Yes. Even though I-I don’t really think that word is…”

“You are so _old_.”

“I am not.”

“Old and yet immature.”

“Back on maturity, are we? Food thief.”

“You’re never gonna finish it and you know it.” Giles pulled her closer and smiled. A few moments pass before she breaks the comfortable silence. “D’you mind if I finish it?”

“Not at all.”

“Good because I only asked to inform you of my intentions.” Jenny resumed munching, trying not to get melted cheese all over her human pillow. It was a bit of an awkward angle, but she made it work. Perhaps when food has been consumed, she can make him tea. It’ll taste rancid and she’ll end up getting it completely wrong, but it’s the thought that counts. Right? He’ll probably appreciate that, and it means she can have coffee which is an added bonus.

By the time she’s finished, Jenny is well and truly full. Will she be hungry again in an hour? Possibly, but that’s a problem for future Jenny. Current Jenny is too busy being blissfully comfortable tucked up with Rupert, watching some crappy movie on his absurdly old-fashioned TV. Rupert who is being uncharacteristically quiet. He’s still breathing, so he’s not gone and dropped dead on her which is a plus.

Disentangling herself carefully, Jenny felt a sudden rush of emotion when she looked at him. The stupid man fell asleep and she can’t even be mad at him. He looks so peaceful, all the lines caused by constant stress and worry smoothed taking years off his face. Where’s the camera when you need it? Looking at the clock, she grimaced. It’s late and she should really be getting going, especially considering it’s a school night. But he’ll wake up all sore if he stays like that, and she doesn’t have it in her to leave him uncomfortable.

“Rupert,” she coos, combing her fingers through his hair. “Sweetie, you can’t stay here.” He groans and turns toward her touch. Although he cracks his eyes open, Jenny’s convinced he’s not actually awake. Well thank the goddess that she’d gotten him home before he ended up sleeping at his desk in the library. That couldn’t possibly have ended well. “You need to go to bed.” He looks around at the mess from dinner and starts to open his mouth when Jenny interrupts, “Don’t worry about it. I’ll take care of it and then leave you to your beauty sleep. It’s late and I should probably get going anyway.”

“You wanna stay?” Giles grumbled lacing his fingers with hers. That is a loaded question. She’s never stayed the night with him before. What if he snores? She’ll have to kill him, nothing else to be done. If they have an evening alone together then Jenny normally makes a run for it like Cinderella escaping the ball at midnight, though with absolutely none of the glamour. Part of her really wants nothing more than to stay with Rupert, especially when he’s being all dopey and sweet but there’s another part of her that wants to run for the hills because the longer she spends with him, the more she’s falling in love. “Can drop by yours in the morning before work.”

“Are you sure? Do you want me to stay?”

“Only if you want to.” He seems to be a bit more awake now which isn’t ideal. He was perfectly drowsy and mostly unconscious but if he wakes up again, she knows insomnia will be unkind to him.

“What do you want?”

“You. Stop faffing and come to bed.” Jenny does a double take. Did he just accuse her of ‘faffing’? Giles smirks back at her. She can’t deny him anything when he looks like that. Calendar- one, Giles- one.

“Why don’t you head up before you pass out again and I’ll lock up?” Giles nods and begins the climb upstairs. She could bolt out of that door and he can’t stop her. Luckily, the rational part of her brain reminds her that any escaping would upset Rupert and she doesn’t want to do that. Even if he is a professional at putting his foot in his mouth.

By the time Jenny reaches the top of the stairs, Giles appears to be fast asleep on his front. He did change into pyjamas though so that’s something. No doubt sleeping in a shirt and tie would be uncomfortable.

“Left you stuff on the dresser,” Giles mumbled a pillow. “Won’t look.”

“Like you’ve not already seen it before,” Jenny joked. “Get over yourself.” The deep hum of agreement from Rupert as he buried his face deeper into the pillow made her knees weak. That’s also on the list of favourite noises. Maybe she should start a separate list exclusively for sounds Rupert makes. Sure enough, on the dresser there is in fact a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. Not a fashion’s finest moment but it’s not like this was planned.

Crawling into bed next to Rupert feels strangely normal, like she’s been doing it for years even though that’s not the case. His bed is comfy, not as comfy as her own but it’s a close second. And it smells of him which she likes. Rolling on her side, Jenny faces Giles with another giddy grin. She can’t seem to control herself.

“You ‘kay?” he asked softly, turning his head to face her.

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” Giles stroked a stray lock of hair off her face, cupping her cheek. He pressed his lips to hers for a gentle kiss, completely catching her off guard. She melted into his tender touch, dismayed when he pulled back. For all his flustering, Rupert is a good kisser. An amazing kisser actually which had been a pleasant surprise. Sometimes, she’s convinced the stumbling over words and blushing madly over everything is all an act. Giles yawned so hard his jaw cracked and he nestled into his pillow, arm draped over her waist. Poor guy can’t even keep his eyes open.

“G’night Jenny,” he mumbles with a soft smile. Before Jenny can respond he’s asleep. Judging by the slow but even rise and fall of his back, he’s out for the count.

“Goodnight Rupert.” 


End file.
